


Morning Disagreements

by lost_inhibitions



Series: Darkiplier Drabbles [4]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Youtubers, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_inhibitions/pseuds/lost_inhibitions
Summary: Wilford is a Jelly bitch who doesn’t like Dark’s eating habits.





	Morning Disagreements

Damien stands in the kitchen, his robe on and loosely tied around him. He enjoys the silence as he begins to make himself a sandwich. He may have just eaten, but he was still hungry. Just then a women peaks out from his room. Seeing Damien she smiles gently. Damien of course spots her and raises a sandwich he’s making up in offering. “Would you like one?”

The simple question makes her smile. But she slides of the room and makes her way over to Damien. Her body smells of sweat and her emotions of satisfaction and infatuation permeate the air. “I can’t. I need to go. Work is calling”

Damien feigns a pout and slides the sandwich in a doggie bag. He puts it in her hands without a second thought.

“Eat on the way there. You’ll thank me later”  
Her heart leaps in her chest. Such a simple action. But at least it made the walk of shame a little more bearable. She places a kiss on Damien’s cheeks and opens the door and heads out. Down the hall she spots a taller man with a dark mustache coming out from the stairs entryway. She averts her eyes….because ya know…walk of shame.  
  
The door opens once again and Wilford comes in. He smelled of blood and….annoyance. Damien, however, leans on the counter taking a bite of his new constructed sandwich. Cut into triangles. A rather smug look on his face. Basically he was a fat happy cat.  
  
Wilford on the other hand looks around. Trying to scope out what happened on what surface. He looks at Damien and points to the couch. A crude drawing of a grey cartoon man with sharp teeth mercilessly humping a woman appears. Her legs in the air. Yes. There also is a black censor bar along it as well. Damien raises an eyebrow and then Wilford points to Damien. The smaller man sidesteps and another cartoon appears. Much of the same honestly.. Damien watches the drawing for a moment and takes another slow bite of his sandwich. He then says something that may change Wilford’s life forever.  
  
“Jealous much” Wilford’s mouth hangs open in a mix of surprise and offense. His drawings turn and look at Damien. Both basically looking like **D:** The taller man splutters, stutters and eventually stomps is foot down.

“Why would be jealous of that??? I bet you didn’t even use a condom. Nasty AND rude. I would never be jealous of-“

Damien was staring at him. Smug as all hell. Wilford is taken a back and launches into a rambling, offensive rant about how Damien was illmannered. He notices Damien not reacting.

Not flickering.  
Not even twitching. _Crack. Crack._  
The last neck crack shuts Wilford up. A hard frown painted on his face. Damien gets up off the counter and walks by Wilford.

“If you ask nicely, I may be able to hook you up~” he purrs gently. The demon then slips into his room, shutting the door with a soft click.  
  
Wilford is left standing there. His heart aching and his face set in a frown. He wasn’t jealous!! At least…not **of** Damien….

**Author's Note:**

> This one actually takes place before the last three! All you need to know is that I head canon Dark to feed of emotion by way of touch. Like a life source/sanity vampire. 
> 
> Mostly to show Wilford’s and Dark’s relationship. I do use Damien as a name because I kinda refuse to use Dark. I feel silly writing with it. Despite my personal hangups this is still Dark. I have a headcanon that Dark can switch between presenting as Celine or as presenting as Damien. So I switch depending on who he is presenting as


End file.
